leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shipping:ChoosenShipping
---- ChoosenShipping (Japanese: ブルシル BuruShiru, or シルブル ShiruBuru) is the belief that and belong in a romantic relationship. It's one of two popular Pokémon Adventures Ships that involve Green. The name stems from the fact that they were the only two of the masked children to defy the Masked Man. They do, however, have a canonical relationship not unlike siblings; some fans believe this bond strengthens the Ship, or believe it doesn't exist as anything but romantic in nature (not being sibling-like at all). On the contrary, others believe this is only evidence that they do not have a romantic attraction to each other. ChoosenShipping is considered the rival of LuckyShipping and OldrivalShipping. History Silver and Green were kidnapped by the Masked Man at a very young age. Whilst they were held captive, they underwent special training in Pokémon trading and Evolution respectively. During this period of time, they developed a close bond with each other, and together they escaped from the Masked Man's Hideout. After the Kanto Elite Four event, they exchanged Silver's with Green's , marking them as the first pair of Pokédex holders that officially traded . Evidence Pre-debut *''Round 268, The Escape'' **At flashback, Green and Silver grew close when they were raised as partners in the masked children; they seem to be much closer to each other than the pairs of Sham-Carl and Will-Karen do. This round showed the duo's escape from their captor. Early on, Green removes Silver's mask and touches his face in fascination, causing him to blush. She only breaks contact upon remembering that they have to hurry in order to escape detection. Blushing has long been interpreted as a sign of attraction, implying that Silver could have feelings for Green. **When one of the attacks manages to hit Silver in the leg, Green cries out his name in shock and quickly activates a pipe that releases smoke, momentarily distracting their pursuers and allowing them to escape. Later on, even after Green deems it safe to proceed, the duo continue holding hands. *''Round 114, Delibird Delivery - 2'' **While fighting the Masked Man alongside at the Lake of Rage, the Masked Man brings up the topic of Green. Silver is visibly stunned to hear that, and when the Masked Man reminds him how fond he was of her and taunts him by saying, "Wasn't she killed while trying to escape?", Silver clenches his fist and completely loses his cool. Gold grabs him and tries to get him to calm down, only for Silver to push him away and yell, "Stay away from me, Gold!" before flying away in hot pursuit of the Masked Man. ***Some ChoosenShippers have noted that the Masked Man had noticed that Silver was fond of Green; however, there is a vast difference between noting a ship and supporting it. Thus, the Masked Man is not counted as a 'notable ChoosenShipper'. *''Round 162, Heckled by Hitmontop'' **Green disguises herself with the help of Ditty and appears at the Pokémon League, where she Silver to a safe place against his will. After he disappears, she acknowledges his hard work, but goes on to explain that now he doesn't have to fight alone, and announces her decision to take over his quest to take down the Masked Man and Team Rocket. *''Round 174, The Last Battle VII'' **When Green encounters Will and Karen in the Ilex Forest and battles them, Green says she is glad that she didn't bring Silver along with her and that she spared him from such suffering by sending him to a safe place. **Much to her surprise, Will shows her an injured Silver (against a tree at first, then he falls down) and Green rushes to Silver's side. Silver tells her how he managed to find her (which shows just how well he knows her), causing her to start crying, and she embraces him as she chides him for being reckless. Silver then admits he followed her because he wanted to battle alongside her and protect her. While this is more likely to show that he cares for Green's wellbeing than anything, this statement also hints at romantic feelings toward her. He then faints as he holds her hand, causing her to break down crying. **After Silver faints, their past together is displayed in a series of flashbacks, and Green is shown gritting her teeth. She then stands up and mutters his name. Will and Karen express their lack of emotion at their "reunion speech", infuriating her and prompting her to start fighting again. *''Round 180, The Last Battle XIV'' **Upon seeing attempt to hand Silver over to the authorities for the theft of the Pokédex belonging to Professor Oak and the Totodile of Professor Elm, Green rushes forward and pleads for him to stop. ** adopts his typical slightly perverted attitude and touches Green's rear, only to be punched by none other than Silver, resulting in both of them fighting. After that, when throws one of his usual 'Pesky/Obnoxious/Annoying Girl' comments, this causes Silver to be ticked off again and casts death glares at Blue. *''Round 268, The Escape'' **Silver and Green chat on the Pokégear about Green's reunion with her parents. When Silver expresses his gratitude toward her for taking care of him for so many years and tells her to think for herself more, she whispers his name. The background appears to glimmer. In both the anime and the manga, such a background is often used to represent a type of passion. **It is learned that Silver bought or made Green's outfit for the story arc, and when Green thinks of this, she, too, blushes. When she asks Silver if she would look good in it, he says, "I'm sure you'll look gorgeous." It should be noted that Silver rarely provides compliments, so this implies that he thinks highly of Green, though whether in a romantic or friendly manner is unknown. *''Round 300, Right on Time, Rhydon'' **Green is alarmed to see Silver surrounded by fire. Immediately after he escapes, she runs toward him and calls out his name, then questions accusingly why Silver is with . After Silver finally acknowledges and accepts him as his father, she buries her face in her hands and weeps with him. *''Round 334, The Final Battle VII'' **After the Pokédex holders are rescued, Green can be seen touching or clutching Silver's arm. None of the others assume the same position in that scene. *''Round 337, Epilogue'' **In the scene where is shown gazing at his fellow Pokédex holders, Green is once again seen with a hand placed casually on Silver's back. This implies that the two are close enough to use affectionate gestures. **While the Pokédex owners are discussing about the Battle Dome tournament, gives another 'Pesky/Obnoxious/Annoying Woman' comment, which results in glowering at Blue. Other hints For those already convinced about ChoosenShipping, there do exist events which suggest inconclusively, something along the lines of romance. But the difference between hints and proofs are that proofs are essentially ironclad and undebatable in contemporary debate, whereas hints are quite debatable, and are open to interpretation. The following is a listing of some that are considered to be debatable hints, all of which vary in strength and worth. Green's hints *''Round 30, Zap! Zap! Zapdos!'' **Using Silver's Horsea to release SmokeScreen and wearing her modified Silph Scope, Green starts to taunt Sabrina in the dark as she prepares her counterattack. Green has never borrowed another's Pokémon for battle. *''Round 162, Heckled by Hitmontop'' and Round 289, Surprised by Sneasel **In the former, Green sends Silver to a 'safe place' so that he does not have to suffer alongside her. In the latter, it is revealed that Green had actually sent him to Viridian City, his birthplace, after prodding his subconscious with her Pokémon's powers. This implies that she tried to help him get back in contact with his family, not knowing that his father is Giovanni. *''Round 174, The Last Battle VII'' **In a flashback, Green and Silver are shown to be clinging to each other after being kidnapped. **Green appears to be blushing when she first sees Silver, though this is more likely to be due to the current circumstances. *''Round 180, The Last Battle XIV'' **While Silver talks about how he lived to fight his own battle and attain his goals, rendering him ready to do anything, Green can be seen wearing a sombre expression in the background. This is considered a vague hint as Green is not contributing to the scene, and has no reason to appear at all, having already attempted to stop Blue from apprehending Silver previously. *''Round 300, Right on Time, Rhydon'' **Toward the end of the chapter, when Silver and Blue form an acquaintance, their faces are blurred out and darkened, with only Green's smiling face shown clearly. Silver's hints *It has been noted that whenever Blue drops a 'Pesky / Obnoxious / Annoying Girl' comment about Green, Silver can be seen glaring at him. *'' '' **Silver either bought, made, or designed Green's outfit for this story arc, once again expressing his care for her. Although Silver is usually distant from others and does not seem the type to buy / make / design clothing for a female, this does not qualify as a notable hint; however, the fact that he complimented her appearance is. *''Round 300, Right on Time, Rhydon'' **Silver expresses his disgust at having Giovanni as his father; however, some believe that he is more worried that Green will no longer accept him. Name origin Choosen (pronounced choh-sen) is from the Japanese characters 挑戦 (chōsen) to mean 'challenge' or 'defiance'. This is in reference to the fact that Green and Silver are the only children to defy the Masked Man, while the others chose to follow in his footsteps. Alternate names *'ChosenShipping' - The more frequently used term, due to "Choosen" being the romanization of a Japanese word and not an actual English word. It could also be derived from the fact that Green and Silver were 'chosen' to be part of the Masked Children. *'MaskShipping' - An unofficial, rarely seen term, referring to the fact that Green and Silver used to be Masked Children. It is the official term for the theory, belief or hope that Pryce and are in a romantic relationship. *'ShiruBuru' - The original (Japanese) term for the ship, using the standard Japanese naming method of combining the first 2 characters from each characters name, starting with the dominant character. However, some fans believe that Green and Silver are siblings, and thus the alternate name BuruShiru was created, indicating that Green is the dominant character in their relationship. Similarities *Both own a starter Pokémon that can use the Ultimate Move . **Both obtained the same Pokémon by theft from the Pokémon Professor of the region that they made their formal debuts in, Kanto and Johto respectively. *Both were kidnapped by the Masked Man at a young age, then trained in closely linked areas (trading and evolution). *Both own or have owned at least four Pokémon of the same type ( for Silver and for Green. Silver had four Water-type Pokémon in total as he temporarily owned Gold's Polibo.)